


Sunglasses

by slashyrogue



Category: Move On (2012), The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: Ex Agent Mark, Grigg Has a Crush, M/M, Mark is Amazing, Pre-Slash, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Grigg might just be a little bit in love with Sunglasses Mark.





	Sunglasses

Grigg might just be a little bit in love with Sunglasses Mark.

He’s gone to Lecter Coffee for only two weeks now but Sunglasses Mark is always there, writing in his notebook and sipping coffee while holding a spoon between his fingers playing with it.

Grigg has always found sunglasses attractive but Sunglasses Mark makes them a whole other level.

Week two melts into week three, Grigg coming in on a Saturday afternoon and for a moment not seeing Mark among the customers. His hopes are brought up when The barista calls out, “Mark!” loudly enough that Grigg sees the man in question lingering against the counter.

’T-shirts were invented so Mark could wear them,’ he thinks, just as a shot rings out and someone yells.

“On the ground! On the ground! Give me the cash!”

Everyone gets on the ground, though Grigg sees Mark set down his coffee and slowly lay among the others. He then starts to almost expertly slither close to the robber who is screaming at the poor barista.

What happens next takes all of a minute and Grigg memorizes every detail.

Mark grabs the man’s ankle and he drops the gun before it falls, losing his sunglasses, smacking the robber’s head into the floor and hitting his neck so quick that he passes out.

“Wow,” Grigg whispers just before the applause, surprised to catch Sunglasses Mark’s eye.

His beautiful brown eyes.

It’s official.

Grigg is in love with Sunglasses Mark, who just might be a superhero or a secret agent. He’s not sure.

But he’s going to find out.


End file.
